


Apotheosis

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon Fusion, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent to investigate a previously unknown science station looking into using wormhole technology...It works a bit too well. On a lost and found planet of gods and heroes Obi-Wan must find his way back with the help of a god, a trickster, a drunken valkyrie and a green berserker meanwhile a certain Titan looms on the horizon along with other foes.





	1. Information

Prologue

_Once it's said that the gods once roamed the stars and conquered all in their path. But something changed, some say that the head god had a change of heart and they grew too tired of bloodshed, or they were banished by those that wielded the Ashla but for whatever reason and they stopped. Now it's said that the remaining gods use the Force to watch over the galaxy and protect us from threats unknown. But some seek the realm of the gods. Even to this day..._

Obi-Wan was standing on the bridge when the message came through from the Council. It was a deployment only different that ones he'd done before. This time it was a intelligence mission which of course meant that it was going to be a delicate operation. What fun.

"Obi-Wan you know that I hate to pull you from your work in the Outer Rim sieges but I fear something has come to our attention recently, you are to proceed to this location," Master Windu said as his image disappeared and a map of the galaxy appeared. "It's small research station on Jabiim in the Outer Rim. Lately our spy Lee has told us that they're on the verge of a break through and opening up new possibilities in this war."

"So you want me to go in and shut it down?" Obi-Wan asked stroking his beard thoughtfully as he read the information gathered by their spy. "Do we even know if it's Separatist allied or freelance or for that matter that it's related to the war?"

"We knew that's working on something for the Confederacy it's exactly what the project entails that we're in the dark about. That is what you come in."

"Yes master," Obi-Wan said bowing his head in obedience. "I'll investigate the claim immediately."

"Good, may the Force be with you," Mace said with a nod as his image vanished leaving Obi-Wan alone with Cody and his comm officer Kirbee.

"Well gentlemen," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he turned towards them. "It seems we've got a new assignment. Cody I want you to assemble a team of intelligence experts to come with me."

"Understood," Cody declared with a saluted. "I'll assemble them within the hour."

"Make that thirty minutes since we're near Savereen and that's not to far from Jabiim," Obi-Wan ordered. "And make sure they understand this is to be discrete, we're not even sure of the nature of the project so we're going to have to be quiet about it."

"I'll make sure they're aware of it," Cody nodded. "And congratulations Kirbee you're our first choice."

"Yes sir," Kirbee snapped into a salute. "I won't let you down."

"Good now I'll ready myself as well," Obi-Wan as he turned his attention back to the information that Master had sent him. If he was going into this mission then he'd better have a plan available...


	2. Jabiim

Chapter One

Jabiim

Natasi Daala was a woman of science first and foremost or so she claimed. Personally Qadan Divos thought she was a bit nuts. But then again she was one to talk considering she was just a mere Ranat physicist from a former Republic world. She didn't want to work for the Seppies anymore then she knew her human companion Pablo were "recruited" because of their expertise from a local university from a recently conquered planet. The rest had the professional disinterested in the war in general unless it directly interfered with their job and willingly participated.

She could feel her whiskers rustled at the cosmic energies that they were harnessing. According to Natasi were going to help the Separatist cause by reaching the realm of the gods. Now while she has a running theory it still was a long shot. The Del-Zahn bridge was just a theoretical concept that she'd learned in her higher physics course at university that supposedly could allow for travel beyond what hyperspace was capable of and she'd dedicated herself into learning more about the phenomenon. But still it was a tall order to say the least.

And she was aiding the physicist that supposedly would make this happen based off her research. She looked over at her human companion. He unlike her was hard at work making sure the equipment worked. She'd finished her work but she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread descending upon her.

Now she wasn't a Jedi but her people had legends of those that trespassed on the realm of the gods and usually it didn't end well for those that trespassed the gods usually it resulted in their death or worse. Then again given her occupation both academically and outside it wasn't too bad nah she'd take her old occupation and profession thanks...

"Just think," Daala gushed as she adjusted some pylons that would be used to power the Del-Zahn bridge. She'd been talking to her assistant, a poor Givin, for a good hour now. "We will be accessing the path of the gods... the fabled bridge of light."

"If she keeps it up I'll insure she meets the gods sans the bridge," Qadan muttered as she finished the last of her adjustments her whiskers twitching with nerves. What she wouldn't give for the Republic to come in now. _Come on I'll take anyone at this point hell I'll take a pirate raid now..._

"Okay people!" Daala shouted clapping her hands gaining everyone's attention. "Our first stage is complete and now we're going to process to stage two and from there apotheosis!"

"Blasphemous boast much?" Pablo, her Lasat friend, commented as he joined her his thick Outer Rim accent making the statement seem more biting. "Mother of Moons what is she intending to do here?"

"Why don't you know? She intends to get to the gods," Qadan quipped trying to take some off some of her nerves. She fingered her hidden relic just recently acquired from her grandma as a good luck charm. She wished she could have his self control but being near this kind of thing made her feel like youngling.

"There's a saying on my world, Lasat, about those that fly too close to the sun. It usually ends with something about them crashing and burning," Pablo said shaking his head. "This won't end well, I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I," Qadan agreed. "But we've got little choice, I hope that the Republic sends someone here to help us."

"Doubtful but it's good to hope," Pablo shrugged. "I don't think the Republic will bother with us."

"Also fellow beings I wouldn't worry about the Republic," Daala said aloud looking very smug as she turned to Pablo and Qadan in particular since they were the captives here. "They've got no idea what is happening in this station. In fact as far as they're concerned this is merely a small research outpost. So I doubt we'll have visitors here."

"Don't count on it," Qadan murmured. "The Force may take you up on that."

"We can hope," Pablo agreed. "Otherwise if this works we'll have bigger problems to worry about then a mad scientist."

* * *

Jabiim was definitely one of the more miserable that Obi-Wan had visited during the war. Right now he was crouched down with Kirbee their communication and slicing expert, Ditko their sabotage expert, Wooley, Boil and Waxer. The base was indeed were the information said it was supposedly was located. It was a fairly big faculty with a stark boxing architecture that made it stand in stark contrast to the muddy landscape with its sharp angles as opposed to the landscapes natural rolling hills. Around various battle droids and flesh guards patrolled the nearby area for intruders.

Obi-Wan readied himself for the infiltration mission. It would be a swift surgical strike with the _Negotiator _a quick getaway in case back did decide to show up. The scientists on this planets would be captured and interrogated as per Master Windu's orders or at least his interpretation of the orders. After all he had a feeling...A gravely bad feeling that their expertise would be needed in the future.

"Sir," Kirbee said as he observed the base with his electrobinoculars. "The security looks really tight here."

"Well this is just a remote site and intelligence did say this was a new project so that's to be expected," Obi-Wan shrugged. "It's likely that we will be seeing a boatload security and I personally think this is a personal pet project whose creator is hoping Grievous will take the program seriously."

"Is that why the spy network label it a threat?" Ditko asked as he checked the explosives that he carried with him. "Seems like a waste of time and resources to me."

"Ours is not to question, although I do get the impression that intelligence is jumping the gun somewhat considering that it's not even functional so to speak," Obi-Wan said. "So Kirbee you have the schematics I assume?"

"I do," the clone confirmed. "It seems the information or weapon we want is present in the middle of the facility. We're really going to have work to get there. We've got several checkpoints to go through."

"And our entrance point is here," Obi-Wan said pointing to an exhaust port to the left of the entrance. "We sneak in there and from there we split up. Ditko, you Wooley will start laying the explosives while Boil and Waxer will disable whatever security grid is up there. I and Kirbee will investigate the 'project itself.' "

"This'll be fun," Boil said gleefully.

"Please ensure that we've gotten what we need before you decide to start the fireworks," Obi-Wan wryly commented. "I'd like to at least see what's going on before I blow it up."

"Understood sir," Wooley replied. "Don't worry we'll make sure you've achieved your objective."

"Good. Now let's go," Obi-Wan signaled them forward. Silently they approached the facility taking care that they weren't spotted by the sentinel droids patrolling the perimeter. The Fortress got more and more ominous as they approached with the facility with his senses continually warming him that something was wrong.

Finally after an eternity of sneaking past various guards did they reach an entrance point. The vent was as stated unguarded and with a flicker of the Force he pulled off the rusty grate. He then started crawling into the rather cramped ventilation shaft that was vibrating slightly making the interior rattle somewhat. Fortunately for him it didn't get any smaller or did the rattling increase allowing him to go forward.

At last he was able to shimmy up to an opening that lead to an abandoned hall nearby what looked a dorm room. Accessing the Force once again he quietly opened the grate and jumped down into the metallic gray hall. Behind him he heard his men match his movements and soon was soon surrounded by Ghost company. Looking at Wooley he nodded and soon Ditko and Wooley departed for the bombing zones. Kirbee took his six while Boil too his three meanwhile Waxer was at his nine and together they began sneaking through the hall.


	3. Second Machine to the Right

Chapter Two

Second Machine on the Right

The facility was long and soon the group had split up into various different corridors. Obi-Wan should've been relieved that it was that easy to infiltrate...Instead he felt nervous and tense. The Force was telling him something was off. He sighed and released his worries to the Force. Things would be fine. Best not to look a gift fathier in the mouth.

"Sir," Kirbee said. He was the last of the troopers that was still with him. "I've got a signal up ahead."

"Wonderful, now let's go and see if Intelligence was onto something."

Kirbee nodded and continued forward with a single minded determination that Obi-Wan envied at this time. Finally the reached the end of the hall and quietly entered into a science lab. It was crawling with various displays that flashed equations and data that was far beyond anything that he'd seen before. Many scientist slowly walked about save for one Ranat who looked worried beyond reason along with a Lasat as well. Everyone else on the other hand looked calm and collected.

He sighed as he looked around the facility which was when he spotted the source of his disquiet. It was a cylindrical device with various monitors running into it lighting the machine up like a child's toy. Something about it made his hair stand on end.

"Initiate the start up sequence," a human woman said her eyes had a feverish looking frenzy that made him cringe. It looked far too much like Nuvo Vindi for his comfort. "Once we power this up, we shall ascend to the gods!"

_Wonderful another megalomaniac, _Obi-Wan internally sighed. Where did the Confederation seem to keep finding these people?

The machine in question rumbled ominously and began to groan under the strain. Several monitors sparked as if trying to contain the power levels running it's course in the machine. Okay now would be a good time for sabotage.

"Kirbee," he whispered. "Cut off the power or overload it. In either case I want that machine destroyed."

"Yes sir," Kirbee nodded as he quietly sneaked through the behind the machines. Most of the scientists were too engrossed in their work...

The Force whispered a warning and Obi-Wan turned to see Ranat looking at him. She held up her finger for quiet quickly gestured him to her workspace where the Lasat was also standing.

"I'm guessing you're Republic," she said without preamble. "If you are then please shut this project down. She's insane. The amount of power she's pulling in will fry everything."

"Is this a weapon?"

The Lasat snorted. "Hardly," he said with a gruff voice. "It's a wormhole...well in theory at least."

"A wormhole to where and how is she hoping to maintain the stability without killing anyone and where is all that power coming from?"

"That's the issue," the Ranat squeaked rather ironically. "She won't listen to us and let's just say that if this goes through then you and everyone else will have far more to worry about then some political squabble over planetary sovereignty."

"Sir," Kirbee's voice cut through the conversation. "I'm at the power conduit but it's fixed at a high rate. If I rig it wrong I could blow off half of the planet. They're using kyber crystals down here. Permission to proceed?"

"Grant, take your time and don't blow us up."

"Yes sir and don't worry the only thing going up is that...whatever it is."

"Well that explains how she's getting her power," Obi-Wan muttered as he pretended to look over a bunch of numbers that didn't make sense in the slightest to him while his other two co-conspirators looked over it with more understand then he.

"Listen if you can cause a distraction," he said looking at the two concerned scientists. "My friend can rig the system to blow up without killing us or half the planet."

"SIR!" A security officer ran in looking flustered with some battle droids at the ready. "We've got clones!"

"Or it would seem that my men are taking care of that portion already."

"Incompetent fool," the human woman muttered. "Eliminate them with the droids."

"Hey!" A battle droid exclaimed pointing to Obi-Wan. "He's not supposed to be there!"

"No wait! Don't shot!" The woman screamed.

It was all for not since the droid took aim forcing Obi-Wan to pull out his saber to defend himself. His friends quickly leapt out of the way and tackled another scientist so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. The remaining scientists save for the woman ran out screaming. Good thing too since the droids were trying but failing to land a hit on him due to his lightsaber or him deftly dodging the blaster bolts. Suddenly there was a jolt of energy so strong that made everyone stumble as it shook the entire facility. Waxer or Kirbee it would seem had decided to start the festivities early.

"NO!" The woman bellowed as she madly leapt from machine to machine trying to keep the bugeoning wormhole under control. "THE JEDI WON'T MESS THIS UP AGAIN!"

It was then that another pulse came with Kirbee coming out from his hiding place and joining the fray adding in his blaster bolts. The last scientists the Lasat, Ranat and a Givin tried to pull the human away from the controls nearest to the machine only to be shoved away.

"GO!" Obi-Wan yelled to them over the battle noise. "I'll get her!"

"Be careful!" The Ranat replied as she ran out with other two.

"I-" Whatever reply he was going to say was quickly drowned out as the machine wailed and with heave something rainbow esque came out and slammed into everyone left over in the room. Droid, clone, security officer and he himself were pulled into the maw...Obi-Wan threw out his hand summoning the Force making it slam into the woman making her let go falling into the Lasat's arms as he sprinted out of the chaos. The security officer too ran with them as if cutting his losses. Well at least the scientists were fine. Kirbee and he weren't so lucky. He looked around and saw the event horizon of the rainbow beam and was soon pulled into it's grasp. He felt himself being hurled by a force unlike he'd ever felt before. Kirbee tumbled along side him and soon he felt himself being castled out into a bright sky...WHAT?! He flailed about trying to see if he could grab or use the Force to slow them down.

_Concentrate, _he sternly told himself. He breathed in and out allowing his panic to subside and allowed the Force to fill him. _Wait _it told him like a whisper in the wind. He waited and soon he felt himself being grabbed but something both flexible and strong. However the sudden stop slammed his head down and soon he knew no more.

* * *

Brunhilde, formerly a Valkyrie, looked down on her catch with grin. Two warriors, for what else could they be with weapons like that, in one day? Now this was a good haul for the arena. The Gamemaster would love this. He always loved now prisoners with jobs and these guys looked interesting. Kinda like that other catch that turned into a veritable goldmine of entertainment.

She turned over the man to see that he was holding a odd cylinder with an activator switch. She out of morbid curiosity switched it on to see...a sword made of light...

"Okay," she said with a savage grin as she switched it off clipping it onto her belt. "I'm _so_ keeping that."

She then turned her gaze to the other. He was wearing an armor with what looked to be a stylized blaster at his side. No good, she sighed as she placed into things that would discarded later. Now all she needed to do was take them in and earn her paycheck. Simple.


	4. Sakaar

Chapter Three

Sakaar

The next time Obi-Wan woke up he was on a window of a moving ship...he blinked and tried to readjust his view...only to feel a jolt of pain that promptly knocked him out again. When he woke up a second time this time he was strapped to chair and felt incredibly sore. He looked around only to see a dark room surrounding him.

"What in the blazes?"

"WELCOME!" A voice blared out from a hidden speaker making him jump slightly in his seat. "WELCOME TO SAKAAR." He felt a jerk and the chair was propelled forward with the walls around him showing...a man.

"SAKAAR WAS FIRST DISCOVERED BY THE GAMEMASTER. FROM THE RUIN OF DISCARDED HE BUILT THIS GREAT CIVILIZATION. HERE YOU ARE NOT LOST. YOU ARE LOVED. YOU ARE FOUND. WELCOME TO SAKAAR."

"This has got to be the oddest introduction ever seen...and I've seen Hondo Ohnaka's theatrics!" Obi-Wan muttered as he listened as the..."ride" for lack of a better word continued forward with all the finesse and charm of theme park ride. Good Force what was this? At last the ride ended and there to his left was...

"Kirbee!" Obi-Wan shouted joyfully almost jumping for joy only stopped because he was strapped to a chair. The clone perked up at his voice and looked at him relieved. He was dressed in a tunic and some grey pants with his armor gone. So where Obi-Wan's gauntlets now that he noticed it. "General," he said looking around him. "What on Mustafar was that?!"

"I haven't a clue aside from it being a cheesy ride," Obi-Wan shrugged secretly comforted that someone was here on this mad escapade. "So I take it we're going to meet our host now?"

"Ah, aw we've got a smart one," a very smug voice said catching Obi-Wan's attention. Turning to his right he saw a light skinned black haired humanoid being dressed in colorfully decorated golden robes. He was of middle height with a blue markings going down from his face namely the front of his chin. Beside him was a thickset woman with red markings beneath her eyes and black hair with a stern countenance that reminded him of Madame Nu glaring at misbehaving younglings running in the archives.

"He's so cute," the man continued walking forward and pinching his check without regard for personal space. "You know this'll be worth fixing him up."

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean "fixed up?"" Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about that as he tried to pull away from the pull.

"Fixed up," the man shrugged still holding his cheek. "You know you broke a few things coming down to Sakaar and I fixed you up. Oh ah I also improved on some issues you guys had like that weird growth in your friend's head and your friend's growth rate. Slowed it down. Like by a lot. Can't risk having him burning out after a few years. Gotta love those Kree genetic manipulations short cuts..." he trailed off giving him an expectant look as he let go of his cheek. After a brief few seconds he sighed looking disappointed and said: "You're supposed to say thank you sir."

"What?" Kirbee stared at him dumbfounded. "Who the blazes are you?!"

"Weren't you paying attention, no wait don't answer that," the man waved off the question. "Ah, Topaz, get the guy who made that particular song, I, ah want a word with him."

"And the Melting Stick as well?"

"Eh why not? I've got an execution afterwards," he shrugged. What was this?! And also who the blazes used the word Melting Stick with straight face that wasn't named Anakin Skywalker?

"Sir," Kirbee looked over at him with a confused look. "What is this?"

"Evidently that's the Gamemaster and he's going to execute someone and there's a Melting Stick involved...somehow..."

"I'm very confused."

"Oh believe me you're not the only one."

"Here's the song composer," Topaz announced as she pushed a poor trembling being forward and handing him a huge staff. He was middle height with peach skin and red hair dressed in very colorful attire that everyone seemed to be wearing here. He was thrown to the ground where he collapsed crying.

"Ah so you composed the last song," the Gamemaster said talking over the sobs with a smile that reminded Obi-Wan of a Nexu. "And then you pushed for extra money. Well it's not as ah advertised."

"I'm so sorry Gamemaster," the being sobbed from the ground. "Forgive me _please!_"

"I forgive you," he replied softly. "And you're pardoned from life." He held up the staff that lighted up on the tip and shot a beam that made the being melt into a puddle of goo much to Obi-Wan and Kirbee's shock.

"Oh my Force!" Obi-Wan heard Kirbee shout as he stared in silent horror. He...he wasn't kidding about Melting Stick.

"Aw ew," the Gamemaster groaned as he looked at the remains of the being. "Now its all over the floor."

"Topaz," he called out to the woman. "Get the cleaners out here and put these guys in the holding pen. We'll see what we can get. Ah maybe a tag team the old man with that other guy. Oh that'd be fun!"

"The gladiator slaves pit is being cleaned right now but it's doable..."

"Whoa no no no," the Gamemaster waved his hands. "Don't call them that."

"Ah sorry," Topaz said looking a bit miffed. "Prisoners with jobs."

"Good, oh ah they're not going against the Champion. Like at all. I want to ah, get a feel for them and besides ah, we've got enough contenders for the Champion for now."

"Of course," Topaz agreed as she waved her hand. The chairs jerked slightly as they started to move off following her. "They'll go against the cannibals and beasts. I've been saying we've needed some fresh blood there for quite a while since we've whittled it down to about what? Three?"

"What?!" Kirbee screeched. Obi-Wan silently gaped in horror. They needed to get out of this madhouse and fast. Topaz lead them down a series of corridors and until she waved her hand again releasing their bonds. Still slightly shell shocked from the impromptu execution they were thrown into what what looked like a holding pen with the strangest sentients that Obi-Wan had seen a while including one that looked like he was made of rocks.

"Oh 'ello," the rock being waved merrily at them. "I'm Korg. Welcome to the pen."

"General," Kirbee looked at him with shock and horror. "What is going to happen to us?"

"At this point it's anyone's guess," Obi-Wan said before turning his attention on Korg. "I'm General Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said with a bow. "And this is ARC trooper RC-1164 aka Kirbee." He gestured to the clone that was now looking around for obvious flaws and exits.

"General eh?" Korg blinked bemused. "General what?"

"Of the Grand Army of the Republic," Obi-Wan his stomach sinking. How could this sentient not know about it? "You know, Coruscant?"

"No I don't know a Coruscant," Korg shrugged good naturedly. "But I'm sure she's nice."

"That's a planet," Obi-Wan said as Kirbee continued to explore the area. "That's the capital."

"Never heard of it."

"Sir," Kirbee interrupted. "There's not place to breach and the cell just goes in a circle."

"A weird circle," Korg corrected with a smile. "Doug's tried to escape several times ain't ya Doug?"

"Piss off Korg you moron," the being obviously Doug snarled. "I'm gettin' outta here."

"Suit yourself," Korg shrugged. "Ain't he going against the champion next, Miek?"

Miek, an insectoid being gave a click of their pincers before nodding their head.

"Well then we'll see if you accomplished you're goal then. Good luck Doug."

"So what's the prize if we when against the champion?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You become the next champion."

"So we can't win our freedom?!"

"Nope," Korg chirped much to Kirbee's horror. "You're stuck 'ere still it's nice place 'ere. You get third square meals and all ya have to do is please the crowd."

"Joy," Obi-Wan sighed as he leaned back into the wall. So right now they went from a science experiment gone wrong now to slaves to a distant planet. Wonderful. This was just not his day.


	5. Padawan Found

Chapter Four

Padawan Found

As it turned out they didn't need to wait for too long. Soon they and many others that Obi-Wan had failed to noticed were pulled out and thrusted into what looked like a weapon room. Korg and the others milled about testing out weapons needed. Obi-Wan looked for an exit on one side while Kirbee covered the other...and much to his frustration he found none that he could see or at least one that wouldn't bring trouble upon them. This was an issue to say the least.

"Don't try," a voice with a Coruscanti accent chided him. Looking behind him he saw a human with a very black complexion and striking green eyes. He was dressed in a shabby tunic with trousers with a belt and tabard with worn boots. His face was marked with a green stripe going across his face in a slashing motion that brought attention to his eyes looking like a crooked version of Quinlan Vos's facial markings, his hair was done in dreadlocks which included...a Padawan braid!

"Who are you?" He asked looking at him intensely to his credit that man didn't flinch whereas most would've. The boy couldn't have been older then say eighteen at least. "How'd you get here?"

"My name is Msizi Chen," the boy said with a bow.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan bowed back to him.

"Master- Did the Council send you? Are they coming?" Msizi looked both excited and relieved. Much as Obi-Wan hated to dash his hopes he did feel the need to say the truth. But that could wait until he had more information about how this person got into this situation.

"How long have you been here Padawan Chen?"

"I don't know? About a year? My Master..." he hesitated for a second before continuing. "Master Kirana Lori and I went to look into stolen parts ring that turned out to be run by a woman called Daala. Something went wrong and I was pulled into...Sakaar"

"I see," he sighed. So it seemed that others were victims of that mad woman. "So what happened to Master Lori?"

"I don't know," the Padawan sagged as if affected by a great weight. "I think she's dead. I haven't seen a Jedi since."

Now Obi-Wan wasn't well versed in Council matters having just recently appointed into his position due to the war but he did remember hearing about it. It was during the unfolding Separatist Crisis that ultimately lead to war. It was on the now Separatist Capital of Raxus Prime if he was right.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm sorry for your lose."

"She-She's one with the Force," Msizi sighed. "I can ask for no more for her."

"I know how hard it is to lose a Master," he placed a hand on him shoulder. "It's not easy at all."

"Because of the Sith Lord on Naboo? At least there you got closure," Msizi bitterly retorted. Obi-Wan didn't take it personally considering that he could understand why he retorted. If he'd been captured after his Master's death with the hope of being rescued dangled in front of him there was no way he'd been composed as a matter of fact he'd be similar to him. In fact he remembered barely holding himself together during the funeral. The only reason why was he had a place to get out a good cry before anyone saw him. Even then it took several months for it to stop hurting and in fact he wasn't even sure if it did stop hurting if he was completely honest with himself.

And now he thought about it, he did remembered Master Lori. She was a Duros with strong opinions on what the Council should be doing during the Separatist Crisis...fittingly she was compared to the supposed legendary Jorus C'Baoth of the ancient past for her firebrand nature and it would seem that had rubbed off on her Padawan...

"Sir?" Kirbee came up behind them looking frustrated. "There's no exit point. It's sealed in and even if we do make a run we'll be stopped by guards."

"Wait sir?" Msizi looked confused at the clone. Ah that was another thing he was going to have to explain to him an event he wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. "Is he a servant of some kind?"

"A soldier," Obi-Wan whispered. "The Crisis has progressed into a full out war I'm afraid."

"WHAT!?" Msizi's eyes boggled. "How? When? How could this happen?!"

"Sir? Who's this?" Kirbee pointed to Msizi who looked horrified at the thought of a war now looked at him confused.

"That's Padawan Msizi Chen," Obi-Wan said.

"Commander sir," Kirbee saluted him much to Msizi's horror. "I'm honored."

"Commander," he whispered with a scared face. "Why'd he call me that?"

"We're generals now with Padawans as commanders in this war," Obi-Wan admitted guilty. Msizi looked like he'd punched in the stomach.

"But-but we're keepers of the peace!" He shouted his voice verging on hysterical. "Not soldiers! How could this happen?!"

"I can understand your shock and believe me I don't like it either," Obi-Wan said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But sometimes the Force leads us into something different than we expect because believe me I wasn't expecting to become a general. The Republic called upon us and we answered to save those that we can."

"Yes Master I understand," Msizi nodded looking numb. The news really hit him hard it would seem. Not unexpected, after all it was a big change for everyone. Sometimes Obi-Wan worried if it would become second nature Force forbid. "I me-mean it's just."

"It's alright," Obi-Wan soothed him placing his hand on the young child's shoulder. "Give it time. As it is it seems that we have all the time we need. Can you tell me about this place?"

"What? Korg not tell you about it?" Msizi snorted giving him a wry smile snapping him out of his shock. "That being could talk Master Yoda's ear off. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Obi-Wan said crossing his arms. "I want to know everything about this place."

"Alright, well this planet Sakaar seems to be where everything, and I mean _everything_ in the universe goes if it gets lost. Some become citizens and keep the place going. Others people seem to form bands of raiders and cannibals. Us? We're put on for entertainment or just killed here as slaves or as he calls us 'prisoners with jobs'. It would seem that he doesn't like stomaching the truth of our situation."

"So we're gladiators for sport?"

"Pretty much," Msizi said looking disgusted. "I've been here for a few months or at least I think it's been a few months. Time is a wonky I'm told but I'm pretty sure it's been perhaps a few months to maybe a year now."

"You haven't missed much." Obi-Wan shrugged. "The war has just started about a year ago. I've been in a few campaigns myself."

"So we're generals now...that's horrible..." Msizi whispered. "But who is he?" He pointed to Kirbee who looked more then a little lost. It was expected he was a shiny after all.

"I'll let him introduce himself," Obi-Wan said waving him forward. "Go on."

"RC-1164 at your service sir," Kirbee said saluting him.

"Um that's a serial number..."

"My nickname is Kirbee sir," Kirbee said noticing that Msizi looked a little unnerved. "That's what Nexu squad called me."

"I, well I was the general of the Three System army so I'm his commanding officer," Obi-Wan sheepishly admitted.

"So...he's a soldier?"

"A clone soldier that apparently a Jedi Master ordered for us."

"So the Council is okay with dealing with made to order slaves essentially? Is this one of those "Living Assets" clauses?"

"Oh no we're not happy," Obi-Wan growled his face souring as old arguments were brought to his mind. "Believe me none of us are thrilled. In fact, Master K'Krunk threatened to leave and he's been in the Order since well...never mind. The point is none of us are happy about the arrangement but there's really not much we can do at this point and there have been arguments in and out of the Council chambers. But for some reason Master Sifo-Dyas ordered them so..."

"Wait," Msizi raised his hand looking puzzled. "I was under the impression Master Sifo-Dyas was going to investigate the Pyke brothers operations. Or at least Silman told me that much before he vanished. Was I wrong?"

"Oh?"

"There was a man a while ago named Silman who mentioned it. He told me that Chancellor Valorum had asked Master Sifo-Dyas and him to check it out. They were on a ship that was attacked over Oba Diah and well Silman ended up here. He and I don't know what happened to Master Sifo-Dyas," Msizi continued on. "When I came here he was a fighter of sorts before but well..." He looked at the ramp that lead to the Colosseum where they could hear the cheering crowds waiting for their fighters to emerge. "Well he want out into the cannibals. You see the Gamemaster likes to liven things up with pitting lesser skilled fighters for his amusement. So he was likely killed for his troubles because I've not seen him since."

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan sighed feeling like they were missing a piece of the puzzle. Something was off about that but most annoyingly he couldn't say what it was.

"Oi are you guys getting to know each other?" Korg's cheery voice jumped into the conversation. "Good, because I think you two are up next. Tag team against cannibals I hear this time. Good luck."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh no," Msizi sighed as he grabbed two swords from the armory. He threw one at Obi-Wan who quickly caught it. "Get ready, I've fought against them personally with another combatant before he decide to pick a fight with the Champion so I've seen what they can do. Believe me it's not pleasant."

"Can't we reason with them?"

"No, believe me I've tried and nearly got killed for it."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah," the boy sighed explosively as he twirled his sword to a...Makashi opening if he wasn't mistaken.

"Makashi?"

"Ah yes," the boy said a flustered fashion. "I find it to be the most elegant of the fighting arts. But I'd suggest using Ataru in the fights or Djem So."

"I personally use Soresu," Obi-Wan said as he twirled his into an opening position. "Why use Ataru Padawan?"

"It excites the crowd," Msizi said as the door leading the arena opened up. "The more the crowd likes you the better your chances are that the Gamemaster won't end your life either through the inhibitor chip or send you to the Champion to your death."

"Ah, I see."

"But first they'll take us to be spruced up," Msizi shook his head sadly as he was lead in the opposite direction. "I've been through it and so has everyone else that's fought in this trice damned combat so it's going to be touch up for me and makeover for you. Same goes for Kirbee when it's his turn to fight."

"Just as long as they don't touch my beard I'm fine," Obi-Wan muttered mutinously as he he was shoved by the guards into a chair and was quickly strapped down to it. Suddenly an old man with a lighter complexion with thick glasses and an arm prosthetic approached him cheerfully smiling at him in a way that unnerved Obi-Wan greatly.

"Alright buddy," he said cheerfully as his prosthetic expanded into a rather alarming great number of cutting and styling implements. "Now just hold still and we can get this show on the road."

"Oh my Force," Obi-Wan whispered in horror as the barber approached him with a glee in his step. "This is not going to end well."


	6. Bread, Circuses and PTSD

Chapter Five

Bread, Circuses and PTSD

As it turned out the man did shave off his beard. Obi-Wan compulsively rubbed his chin that now felt extremely naked without his beard. He sighed as he looked over at Msizi who was looked slightly nervous stepping in and out of a ready stance. He shot him a comforting smile which made him loosen up slightly. As they were escorted up the final stretch before being put out he heard a roar of very eager crowd. _Not unlike Geonosis then_. He thought fleetingly as he stepped out the stadium proper.

The stadium was huge and brightly light and colored making it look like a sporting arena and he was the main attraction along with Msizi. Msizi began waving eagerly to crowd and the crowd responded jubilantly to the salutations. Wanting not to lose the crowd appeal least that mean death for them all Obi-Wan followed suit following the young man's lead. He distressingly heard some wolf whistling from some people in the audience. Oh dear.

"They'll come through that door," Msizi said as he crouched forward in the direction of the door on the other side of the arena ignoring the wolf whistling aimed at him. "I'd suggest no mercy whatsoever Master. They won't have any for us. I've tried and others suffered because of it."

"I understand," Obi-Wan said bowing his head sorrowfully as he adjusted his stance and helmet that he'd been given. "Then may the Force forgive us for what we are about to do."

As he crouched soon he heard the mechanism begin to open the opposite doors. Out of them came a series of people dressed in bones and decorated with bright paint that looked and was most likely blood. They roared animalistic fury and charged giving Obi-Wan ample time to execute an overhead strike.

He jumped out slashing at the chargers and making several fall to the ground dead. Others fell prey to Msizi's blade and fell down as well. Obi-Wan took no pleasure in the act and only fought to defend himself from direct attacks as did Msizi. Wave after wave came until all their faces blurred together in haze of blood and his blade. Finally a buzzer rang and the gate closed leaving Obi-Wan and Msizi surrounded by their hapless and now very dead opponents while the crowd roared their approval. Obi-Wan...felt sick to his stomach covered with the blood of the people he'd murdered and from the looks of it Msizi looked sicken and despondent as well. Oh heavens, how long had he been doing this awful ritual? Suddenly Geonosis arena didn't seem as bad anymore at least there he knew that he was fight animals not sentient beings.

"Ah, yay! Let's give a hand to our, ah, winners. The Duel Swords Squad. Bravo guys, ah, take, ah five!"

Msizi walked back to the door with Obi-Wan following a second later after he'd bowed his head in sorrow offering up a prayer to the Force for their spirits. This was utterly barbaric. They had to get out of here before they lost everything including their souls.

As they walked back into the pen Obi-Wan felt the crushing weight of their deaths weighing heavily on his shoulders. Msizi didn't look any better and sat down heavily on the floor near the weapons letting his sword fall from his hands with a clang. He then placed his head in his hands and exhaled explosively. In the Force he could feel the crushing weight of what he'd done upon his spirit. Obi-Wan was tempted to follow his lead but instead of despairing he mediated on what he'd done to those people. It was better to deal with the consequences then to wallow in them. However he wasn't about to chastise the man for how he dealt with his grief considering he'd been there longer then him and as a result at more baggage with him. But he would help if he could.

"Not a fan of blood sport?" A smooth voice asked from across the pen. Looking up he saw a tall man with a lean frame, light to almost slightly pale complexion with smooth long hair and green eyes. His aura in the Force was rather snake like and he wore what looked to be very expensive robes and finery that indicated he was of nobility.

"No," Obi-Wan answered as he got up from his mediation pose. "I find them rather detestable."

"Yet your prowess out there indicates proficiency."

"Proficient for defense yes, but I don't care for such barbaric means of entertainment. Killing sentient beings isn't what I find enlightening or remotely entertaining."

"Who could with this kind of slaughter?" Msizi said as he joined the conversation wiping his eyes and face of the splatter of blood.

"You both seemed to be ones of refinement as well," the man mused aloud with a smile. "Pray what are your names slaves?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied with a bow. "And may I inquire who you might be?"

"I? I am no one of consequence but I shall indulge you tastes. I am Loki Lye-smith son of Odin."

"Well met, I am Msizi Chun," Msizi bowed towards him as well.

"So rare to find warriors of culture and refinement," Loki complimented. "I must say it's quite a thrill to see that your kind isn't extinct."

"While I'm glad we appease your sense of decorum, I must ask what you want, surely you didn't come down here to hear the musings or opinions of slaves." Obi-Wan was pleased to see that Lori's directness reflected in her Padawan. Good at least he hadn't had that stripped away from him.

"Nothing, merely an entertaining and informative distraction," Loki replied as he began turn and walk away. "I'm going to recommend that you stay together. After all such athleticism and showmanship shouldn't be wasted."

"I'm not sure if he's saving us or damning us," Msizi commented as he watched Loki walk off. "This isn't good. I've never seen this one before. And his interest in us could be bad."

"I think it's both in a way," Obi-Wan said. "What do you mean you've not seen him?"

"I've only seen the handlers and not him. So...I'm not sure what he was or when he came here."

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan sighed rubbing his face. "But I must ask Msizi...how are you doing?"

"Master?"

"Doing this multiple times can't be good for the spirit or your conscience."

"You would condemn me?" Msizi looked resigned at this like he expected to be chastised.

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't place the blame on you. You were doing what necessary to survive even if it is abhorrent. You're not responsible for the deaths of those people only those that forced you into this position."

Msizi didn't reply but his sadden face was enough to tell Obi-Wan that what he said while making an effect was still not enough to erase the guilt. Which was good considering that this kind of act was heinous even if it was being forced upon them.

"Guilt is something we shall carry for the rest of our days for the atrocity," Obi-Wan continued. "We shall make amends as best as we can."

"I hope we do get free," Msizi whispered. "Because being here is killing..."

"I understand," Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We shall get free and the hope is we can bring justice to those we've wrong."

"Am I a monster Master for being grateful for being alive?"

"No only mortal," Obi-Wan assured him. "Come we'll meditate on this together." He sat in a meditation pose. "Perhaps we can find clarity and relief from this meditation. Maybe the Force shall show us mercy and show us a way."

"Yes Master," Msizi said joining him in kneeling. They stayed silent as the others went about their business both reaching to the Force for clarity and peace. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if they'd find it entirely but they could at the least attain a temporary reprieve from their existence as slaves. Also it might inspire them to find a method of escape. It was worth a shot. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to lose himself in the current of the Force and it's peaceful waves. Within them he thought he saw someone approaching...but the sensation was quickly gone replaced with the peace of the Force which Obi-Wan allowed himself to be carried by. Obi-Wan had a feeling he was going to need this quite a bit.

* * *

Brunhilde wasn't one to be shocked by something. She _was _a Valkyrie. An ancient being that had seen many things that most would consider to be either improbable tales or just plain impossible. So when she saw two slaves that had been recently fought meditating it wasn't a shock...the levitating was a new thing though.

Around her the fellow workers, scavengers, handlers and even fellow slaves stared as the two began levitating with other smaller items gathering around them looking like a miniature solar system. It was quite new and just unnerving to some while it was fascinating to her. She watched the awe as they mediated. There was conflict written on the younger darker face while the elder looked a bit more composed. Looking from a distance was tanned man that gently shooed away those that tried to touch them or get near them. He'd just come from a fight and was still holding his weapon only in a guard position.

_Wow who know they were sorcerers with a servant in tow? _She thought as sipped her beverage. Finally the elder opened his eyes and soon gently floated down and looked about a bit amused. He looked at the man with the weapon and nodded respectfully and waited for the younger man to exit what it was he was doing. He didn't have to wait for long since he too came out and look...not exactly at peace but better off though.

_These guys are certainly going to make things interesting make no mistake._

* * *

It was night, or at least the closest equivalent of night. Master Kenobi was sleeping but Msizi couldn't sleep. Not tonight. No. He was thinking about what Master Kenobi said and the meditation that had followed. _Making amends. _How could they make amends for killing those people? Yes they were cannibals but they were sentient people and he'd slaughtered them. But then what choice did he have? What did that say about him? This was a train of thought he'd often had but this was the first time that he'd been able to voice it with another Jedi instead of stewing in it. In a way it was relieving getting out those thoughts instead of just allowing them to lay but made the magnitude of the issue worse to him.

"Sir," the clone..._Kirbee, his name was Kirbee. _"I might suggest you get some rest sir."

"How do you do it?"

"Do...what sir?"

"How you do make amends for killing?" Msizi turned away from the wall and looked at Kirbee.

"Um they're droids mostly and the few well organics I run into...well I think of the people that the Clankers can't touch now...Oh," Kirbee breathed as he realized why he was asking. "Sir I'm with the General it's not your fault."

"Is it?"

"You don't want to kill them, and the fact that you still don't and it still bothers you means you're a good man. I mean honestly it could be worse, you could not care at all."

"Am I?" Msizi asked tearfully. "I feel like a monster. I killed sentient beings and sometimes all I can think of is how grateful I am to be alive. How sick is that?"

"Well...I'm told that's normal. Don't let go of that sir. My instructor, a Mandalorian name Tala Falocix told me that emotions make us who we are. So don't let go of them," Kirbee said. "Sir I know the war horrifies you but I will say with an attitude like yours I'd be happy to serve with you. The fact you still care says that you're a good man."

"Doesn't stop the guilt."

"Well if it makes you feel better you could talk to me about it," Master Kenobi's voice said somewhat amused. Msizi looked at him to see that he was wide awake. "I'm not here to lecture you, I want to help. Kirbee and I want you to get better and we shall escape this madhouse and get back. This I promise you."

* * *

Loki Lye-smith, son of Odin was quite a bit perplexed by the slaves he'd conversed with. Truly they were warriors of high caliber and any Asgardian would be pleased to know of them but they took no pleasure in the sport. Now Loki could understand it to a certain extent since that portion of the fight was distasteful even to him but there was something about their demeanor that just screamed something else...But he wasn't sure what and that intrigued him in a way that few in Sakaar had. Oh there were distractions to be sure but none like them. He'd keep them alive as much as he was able too. He couldn't influence the Gamekeeper too much but he did have the man's ear whatever it was worth. So he would make sure that these particular warriors alive and well. Possibly moved to another circuit if he could swindle that one.

_Yes, keeping them alive would be interesting, _Loki thought with a smile. _If nothing else for novelty factor. Yes they would do.  
_


End file.
